


Lazy Saturday Mornings

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: These Are Stiles's Favorite Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saturday Mornings, Sleepy morning kisses, Sugary Cereal, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Lazy Saturday mornings, watching cartoons and eating sugary cereal (and eventually being joined by Derek).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out the original "Stiles's Favorite Things" list in Spring 2013, right before I graduated high school. I just came across the list again, and decided I should finally write out little snippets from every item on the list. Enjoy.

I wake up, and my first thought is that I'm warm. I love my bed - I'm all curled up in my blankets, head buried under the pillows, feet tucked over the heating pad. The only thing that could make this better would be Derek, but he never stays on Friday nights. Saturday mornings are pack training, so I spend my time eating cocoa pebbles and watching Phineas and Ferb. 

Kipling, the kitten Isaac adopted for me for Christmas, curls up at my side, or on my lap, and purrs softly. Sometimes Derek will text me while the pups are doing their exercises: 

> **FROM: Sourwolf**  
>  Good morning.   
>    
>  **TO: Sourwolf**  
>  Hello :D how are the pups?   
>    
>  **FROM: Sourwolf**  
>  Angry, currently, and running laps.   
>    
>  **TO: Sourwolf**  
>  Ooo, were they being naughty?   
>    
>  **FROM: Sourwolf**  
>  They were talking back to me.   
>    
>  **TO: Sourwolf**  
>  I see XD you coming over after?   
>    
>  **FROM: Sourwolf**  
>  I'm going to shower, then I'll be over. 

And so, I wait. The door finally opens at 11:30, and there's my Sourwolf, familiar leather jacket being hung up on the hook, brown paper bag in hand. I can feel the smile erupt over my face.   
  
"Hey," he says simply. He kicks off his boots before walking over, and then those lips are on mine, hot and wet and rough.   
  
Yes, Saturday mornings are good. 


End file.
